1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for observing and recording data relating to an article, and more particularly, but not necessarily by way of limitation, to a system for recording images, such as digital photographs, of at least a portion of an electrode utilized in an electric arc furnace, such as the stub end of the electrode, in order to record characteristics of the electrode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One technique currently used for steel making is the use of an electric arc furnace that operates as a batch melting process producing batches of molten steel known as heats. The electric arc furnace operates on a cycle that includes the steps of furnace charging, melting, refining, de-slagging, tapping and furnace turn around. Modern electric arc furnace operations have a tap-to-tap time of approximately 60 minutes or less.
One of the most important elements in the electric circuit that provides the energy to melt the scrap steel in the electric arc furnace, is the electrode or electrodes. These electrodes deliver the electric power to the furnace in the form of an electric arc between the electrodes and the scrap steel and other materials making up the furnace charge that is to be melted. Electrodes come in two forms: amorphous and graphitic carbon, or graphite. Graphite electrodes are typically used in modern steel making.
The graphite electrodes are continuously consumed during the heating process in the electric arc furnace. Historically, electrode consumption has been as high as 12 to 14 pounds of graphite per ton of steel.
The electrodes are typically provided in cylindrical sections having threaded connections formed in each end thereof. The threaded sections are joined together to form a column of several electrode sections, which electrode column is adjustably placed within the furnace by a movable electrode holder arm that can raise and lower the electrode column, and can pivot to move the electrode column away from the furnace.
Electrodes are commonly available in sizes from 15 to 30 inches in diameter and in varying lengths up to about 10 feet.
In an AC electric arc furnace, there will be three electrode columns. In a DC electric arc furnace, there are one or two electrode columns.
During the steel making operation, the electrode column or columns are typically removed from the furnace at the end of each heat, and they may also be removed from the furnace during a heat in order to add additional charge materials to the furnace.
Historically, the performance of the electrode columns has been measured only in a gross fashion, such as cumulative monthly totals, so as to provide numbers such as the pounds of graphite required per ton of steel during the long term operation of the steel mill.
The physical condition of the electrode column has been visually observed during those instances when the electrode column is removed from the furnace, and from time to time anecdotal data may be observed and recorded in a manual fashion to describe the observed condition of the electrode column.
Furthermore, no attempt has been made to trace the identity of a given electrode section so that its observed performance can be correlated to various historical data such as operational parameters of the furnace, or manufacturing processes, raw materials employed, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems capable of viably monitoring and recording the condition or characteristics of the electrode column so as to permit subsequent analysis of and optimization of various operating parameters for the furnace and manufacturing processes associated with quality control.